


Brace Yourself

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Episode Related, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheska knows it's hopeless, but she can't help being a little bit in love with Colonel Hughes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Brotherhood's "Separate Destinations" episode.

Sheska knows it's hopeless, but she can't help being a little bit in love with Colonel Hughes. 

The crush is impossible and impractical, to say the least-- the colonel is the most happily married man in Amestris (if not the entire  _world_ ). Still, her heart gives a little flutter whenever he comes into the room, whether he's waving a request form or more pictures of Elicia at her. 

She tucks away memories of his smile and compliments, keepsakes to pull out and re-examine like a favorite book when she's feeling down. 

Sheska knows something's wrong the instant she walks into the office, because Maria is crying. Maria's completely silent, but Sheska can see the tears streaming down her face, the way her shoulders are shaking against the suppressed sobs.

Dread grips Sheska as she does a quick headcount. 

There's Denny, ashen and staring at Maria like he wants to reach out and comfort her, but doesn't know how. Tears are in his eyes too, but he's blinking hard, trying not to let them fall. 

There's Major Armstrong-- tears drip from his moustache. Sheska hadn't realized that the major could look small, but he does now, broad shoulders bowed and all that boisterous, overwhelming energy gone. 

There's-- an empty desk. Elicia and Gracia smile at her from their picture frames. 

She closes her eyes and tries to brace herself, certainty and grief a dead weight in her stomach even as Maria clears her throat. 

"Sheska, it's Colonel Hughes...."


End file.
